


It Can Only Get Better

by ChelseaStark_x



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF George Weasley, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Minerva McGonagall, BAMF Molly Weasley, Battle of Hogwarts, Can be read as reader having finished Hogwarts and being undercover for the Order, Crying, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Fred Weasley doesn't die, Marriage Proposal, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, The Deathly Hallows, You can pick what house you're in, because we love him, hurt fred weasley, hurt reader, in Harry's year, it wont affect the story line, or just a student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaStark_x/pseuds/ChelseaStark_x
Summary: Requested from tumblr by anon ~ George Weasley x reader with prompt 76 from the 100 prompts list with George saying it to the reader right before the battle of Hogwarts and they get separated during the battle but find each other when it’s over and PLEASE DON’T MAKE FRED DIE. Thx!Prompt 76 - “I’m so frightened. I’m so bloody scared.”





	It Can Only Get Better

**Author's Note:**

> Reader insert at the Battle of Hogwarts ~ hope you enjoy!
> 
> https://crowley-winchester-x.tumblr.com/ask

You were sat with Luna when Neville came through the portrait announcing he had a surprise, you turned to Luna raising an eyebrow in question before looking back to see Harry Potter stood before you all. Immediately everyone was on their feet, welcoming him back before he told you all he was looking for something, the only problem; he didn’t know what he was looking for or where it was. Luna mentioned the lost diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw but that wasn’t possible, the thing had been lost for centuries, nobody who was alive today had seen it. That thought lasted half a second until you realised that nothing is impossible, Fred and George taught you that much. When Ginny ran in announcing Snape’s discovery you all turned to Harry before he told you his plan. 

You stood in your houses line as Snape spoke, slow and calculated, trying your hardest not to fidget as you waited for Harry. Hopefully Remus and the Order would be here soon, tensions were rising and it was only a matter of time before Voldemort struck. 

“I invite them to step forward…now.” Snape finished, the hall stayed quiet for a few moments before Harry stepped out of line and began to confront Snape. Gasps and murmurs could be heard from around the room as he began talking. 

“It seems that despite your exhaustive defensive strategies, you still have a bit of a security problem, headmaster.” With that the halls to the Grand Hall opened and in walked the Order of the Phoenix. Your eyes immediately settled on George who was scanning the room before he found you, ‘you okay?’ He mouthed and you nodded back slightly, not taking your eyes off him. 

“How dare you stand where he stood?” You heard Harry begin, students had moved to accommodate the Order’s entrance and you took this as your chance to edge closer to George. “Tell then how it happened that night. Tell them how you looked him in the eyes, a man who trusted you, and killed him!” Your head shot around, finally looking away from George as you looked between Snape and Harry. You and many of the students gasped when Snape pulled his wand on Harry, even louder gasps could be heard when Professor McGonagall pushed Harry aside, her own wand trained on Snape as everyone stepped back, giving her room. You watched as Snape faltered before edging further back, a few rows from George. His eyes flickered from you to Snape, his own wand raised. You watched in amazement as McGonagall fired spell after spell at Snape until he retreated. Once he was gone, and McGonagall lit the castle up, you ran to George who wrapped his arms tightly around you. He started mumbling calming words into your hair, rubbing your back as you relaxed into him. 

The celebration was cut short as you heard girls begin to scream before you heard Voldemort himself. You gripped onto George as Voldemort tried to convince you all to give him Harry in favour of not being killed and not having your home be destroyed. You glared at Pansy as she tried to get someone to grab him as you joined the circle that had formed around Harry, George’s arms still wrapped around you. 

The hallways were filled with people running around, you could understand the panic but right now it wasn’t helping. You heard Professor McGonagall securing the castle when George grabbed your hand, pulling you along with him. Looking out the window as he pulled you, you saw the protection spells settling over Hogwarts and watched the spells Voldemort sent to destroy it. You breathing began to stutter slightly but your outer appearance remained calm. 

“Stay with me, ok?” George said as he pulled you along to follow Kingsley, Remus and Fred. You brushed past Remus and Kingsley as George led you further into the castle. Once you three had got to the part of the castle you were to secure George let go off you, leaning against the wall with Fred. 

“You okay, Freddie?” He asked, no trace of his usual humour when talking to his twin. 

“Yeah.” Fred told him, not sounding very convincing but you couldn’t blame him. You felt terrified and stayed with you back pressed to the wall, a few steps behind the twins. 

“Me too.” George told him, a smile on his face, drawing one from Fred. Always trying to stay strong for the other. They were good at that, putting up a strong front. 

“Y/N?” George asked, turning to look at you. 

“I’m good.” You told them, same amount of conviction in your voice as Fred causing George to smile at you. You tried your best to return it but struggled. He saw your eyes were wet, you were doing your best to contain your emotions but once he pulled you into his arms, a few tears slid down your face. “Don’t worry,” he whispered, “it’s going to be over soon.” You pulled out of the hug, seeing his eyes were glazed over, and pulled him into a breathtakingly, hard kiss. It was messy but you just needed to do it in case, in case- you couldn’t even finish the thought. Tears were freely rolling down your face as you pulled back, lips red and swollen as you whispered against them, “I love you George.” He didn’t tell you off for making it sound like goodbye, instead he pulled you in for a softer kiss before pulling back completely, “I love you too. Y/N.” 

You heard someone shouting for help, no one else seemed to be around, preferring the bit of safety inside the castle provided them. You looked at George, a demand on his lips for you to stay but before he could say anything you were running towards the screaming, wand out and ready. “Y/N!” You heard him shout but knew you had to do something to help. 

You helped the first year, getting her to a group of older students before you found yourself on the balcony of one of the floors, looking out at the quidditch pitch that was being engulfed by fire. You took a deep, not very calming, breath before you prepared yourself for what was to come. 

-

-

-

Watching with wide, watery eyes as Voldemort’s army tore into the protections around Hogwarts, you prayed that George was going to be ok. You prayed that it’d be quick. From your position you could see Remus and hoped he’d be OK, you knew he had just had a kid. Merlin, how was any of this happening? 

You watched in horror as Voldemort’s army stormed into Hogwarts, a large part of you wanted to hide away. Wanted to find George and hide under a blanket with him like you did whenever either of you were scared or had a nightmare. This was the biggest nightmare you were experiencing and yet you knew you wouldn’t be waking up. You knew you had to fight though it wasn’t your war, wasn’t even your battle, but you knew you had to fight. His army made the protections around Hogwarts seem like nothing as they easily tore through, you heard McGonagall shouting from someone below your position for everyone to get back inside and let out a deep breath. Merlin, you wished you’d stayed with Fred and George. 

You let out a gasp as a death eater appeared beside you and ducked out of the way of one of his spells, quickly you shot back your own, thankful for the extra Defense lessons. By the time you’d dealt with the death eater, two more had appeared next to you, one shot a spell that sent a huge cut across your leg whilst you quickly disarmed and petrified the other. You duelled with the second death eater, trying to ignore the sting in your leg when she fell to the floor, your looked up and saw Mr Weasley. You gave him a quick smile. He turned back and ran towards Kingsley as you fired off a ‘ _ stupefy _ ’ towards an unsuspecting death eater. You quickly dodged out of the way of falling brick, backing into a death eater, you let out a groan as you began duelling. You looked at the wall next to the death eater and raised a brow, the school was falling apart anyway, might as well get to blow something up. 

“Bombarda Maxima!” You shout and watch the wall crush the death eater. “Ow.” You murmured as you were thrown back, landing on your cut leg. Your hand shot to your head, ignoring the trace of blood as you listen to Voldemort call back his army, “I do not wish this. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. I therefore command my forces to retreat.” You heard his threats as you shakily stood and made your way back to the main quarter of the castle, leaning heavily on the wall as you did. 

Your eyes widen as you look around at the destruction that had been caused, you took in the countless dead bodies and injured students and teachers before your eyes settled on one family in particular. “No.” You murmured, your legs refusing to work as you saw Fred laying, unmoving, on the floor. You watched George move out of Mr Weasley’s hold to throw his arms around Ron. 

“Ge-George.” You managed to choke out. He turned to you, tears running down his face and let out a breath as he ran towards you, wrapping you tightly in his arms. “I-is he, George, is he-” You couldn’t even bare to say the words. “He needs a healer. He’s alive, but he’s-” here George paused to let out a sob, “Y/N, I don’t know if he’s gonna make it.” Over his shoulder you saw a nurse you didn’t recognise settle down next to Fred and pulled her wand out getting to work. “He’s gonna be ok, Georgie, he’s gonna be fine.” You whispered into his neck, hands running through his hair. “I’m so frightened. I’m so bloody scared.” He whispered to you and you just held him tighter because there were no words in the entire English language that you could say to make anything better. 

The pair of you moved to sit next to the family, Ron having excused himself but you knew he played an important role in this too, knew information Harry had entrusted him with. You sat holding George’s hand, his grip on you bruising but you didn’t mind. Tears ran down your face as you stared at Fred, George’s head resting on yours as you watched the healer move her wand rapidly. No words were exchanged between the Weasley clan as they all looked on.

-

-

-

When you see everyone leaving the hall you stood, George following too even though it was clear all he wanted to do was stay and look over his brother. You gasp and cling to George as you see Voldemort’s army walk into the courtyard, or what was left of it. 

“Who is that Hagrid’s carrying?” You heard Ginny ask, your eyes darting over to Hagrid large frame before you let out a choked gasp, eyes widening when you realise just who it is.

“Harry Potter...is dead.” Your heart aches at the words, tears appearing in your eyes. Ginny dove forward, Mr Weasley grabbing her before Voldemort got to her. “Harry Potter is dead.” Voldemort confirmed. You looked around at the sea of faces all with disbelief written on them. “Harry Potter is dead!” Voldemort yells again, gaining a laugh from his followers, several sobs could be heard from around you. George nudged you as Neville stepped forward, your eyes squinting as he stopped before Voldemort. 

“We lost Harry tonight. But he’s still with us, in here. All of them are. They didn’t die in vain. But you will because you’re wrong.” After his speech he pulled the sword of Gryffindor out of the hat, causing a few people to let out a gasp. You let out a cheer when you saw Harry push his way out of Hagrid’s arms. Laughed at Voldermort’s fear. George tugged you into the castle and wrapped you in his arms, you looked and saw Fred was missing, turning to look at George he whispered that Fred had been taken to Saint Mungos. You watched wide-eyed as Mrs Weasley killed Bellatrix, George kissing your head.

-

-

-

Not long after it was announced that Harry had, finally, killed Voldemort, you and the Weasley Clan, plus Harry and Hermione, sat in the waiting room of Saint Mungo’s waiting for any news about Fred. Up until now you’d ignored the pain in your leg, your pain didn’t seem much considering you were sat waiting to see if your best friend was going to live or die, but as you pulled your pants leg up George gasped at you, attracting the attention of his family. 

“Y/N, why didn’t you mention anything?” The cut of your leg was deep, really deep. When a nurse was called over she was shocked you hadn’t passed out from blood loss yet, guess adrenalin really did help when you were in pain. As the nurse healed it you leaned your head on George’s shoulder and shut your eyes. The next time you opened them was when George shook you awake, your leg healed, and a wide grin on his face.

“Fred’s alive! C’mon, c’mon, let’s go!” He pulled you up and into Fred’s room, where a pale Fred sat upright drinking potions a tired looking nurse gave him. When he saw you two in the room he grinned and started asking you both hundreds of questions which you answered, the humour that had been drained from them now back in full swing, even if Fred was weak and going to be stuck on bed rest for a few weeks. 

-

  
  


-

-

“Now that Fred’s home and feeling better,” Mrs Weasley began, “let’s make the most of the holidays before we begin working on Hogwarts so that you can go back and have one normal year.” Everyone around the table grinned and clinked their glasses together before digging in. 

It had taken a few weeks but Fred was back home. Things were finally looking up for everybody, you and George had been going to Hogwarts, along with most other members of the family, to see where you could help. A proper team was being put together so it was organised and rebuilt faster and more efficiently. You had all attended funerals and spent many days not moving from the house, trying to come to terms with everything. There were bad days but after everything that was witnessed, who was surprised. 

After you had eaten everyone moved to the garden. The entire Weasley family was here, even Charlie who was so cool and would talk about dragons with you all day. Staring at the setting sun you looked over at George and pressed a kiss to his lips, he smiled and deepened the kiss before pulling away. You looked at his face and saw he was deep in thought before he jumped up shouting a “be right back” over his shoulder before running upstairs. You looked towards Fred with a questioning look, but he just grinned at you before you shrugged to yourself and joining back in with the group. 

Five minuets or so later, George came back down the stairs looking nervous and red. You raised a brow at him wondering just what he was planning, he grinned at you before coming over and standing in front of you. 

“Hey,” He laughed nervously, “so, Merlin this is awkward. I love you so much and after everything that’s happened recently its really put things into prospective for me and I want you in my life, always. I can’t picture a life without you in it,” at this point everyone’s attention was on the two of you, “I guess what I’m trying to say is, I love you Y/N Y/L/N so would you do be the honour of marrying me?” Your eyes filled with tears, honestly all you had done since the beginning of the battle is cry, at least this time it was happy tears. Your lack of response caused George’s grin to falter but you were quickly standing up and throwing your arms around him, leaning upwards to kiss him. He immediately responded back just as eagerly until you were pulled apart by Fred clearing his throat. “You know if you marry him, I’m a package deal?” He asked causing you to laugh and place a kiss on his cheek. 

“Is that a yes?” George asked, a ring held between his fingers. “Merlin’s beard! Of course it’s a yes, you idiot!” You laughed before pulling him into another kiss as everyone around you cheered.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please give it a kudos and feel free to request anything! I write for multiple fandoms, if you check part one of this series you can see who I write for and my 100 prompts list!
> 
> https://crowley-winchester-x.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
